Bladers react to Super Smash Bros Wii U and 3DS!
by Falco276
Summary: For the first time in Blading history, see what the MFB cast thinks about Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS! *ONE-SHOT STORY* Please Read and Review! xD
1. Da Faboulus Intro! (spelled wrong) xP

**So, I ended up reading an SSB fan fic called "Smashers React!" by Misty Rain II when all of a sudden I immedatly had to create an MFB version of this! xD**

**Yes, I'm not longer gonna explain about this fic because it's all in Chappie 1! xD**

**Enjoy! xD**

A girl with light brown skin, icy-blue eyes, jet black curly hair running down shoulder length, with a blue hearted shirt with an icy blue scarf hung loosly around her neck and looked warrior-ized appeared with a slip of paper.

"Hello everyone!" she said. "Welcome to Bladers React to Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS! A fanfic based on the Fine Brothers' React shows! Credits to them for the idea! Here, Bladers from all seasons will be gathered to watch and play Super Smash Bros. Wii U/3DS or make them react to anything else towards the said game."

"I will first make them react to the game, but I don't know what to choose. Maybe you have something in mind! Review to suggest a mode/battle. Also, suggest some Bladers to watch it. There will be a maximum of every blader from ALL seasons. Let's start with ALL for now. I will gather them all and make them watch/play the game!"

"That's all I have to say for now. I hope you will like this series! I'll do my very best at it! Falco276 out!" The girl leaves with the slip of paper.

_Sheesh, I said a lot,_ she thought.

* * *

All bladers from Metal Fight Beyblade gathered around to find themselves in a strange room dimmed in a black out.

"Guys. What's happening!?" Gingka wailed as he pulled his blue Pegasus headband down to cover his eyes in despair as if the world was about to end.

"Where are we?" Madoka wondered in awe.

"Ba-Ba-Ba-bull, what is this place?" asked Benkei terryfingly shocked at the strange setting.

Tsubasa sighed as he kept his eyes closed and calmly waited for something to occur because it was truly obvious that reading his pocket book in the dark would make it useless for him to spend his quality spare time such as this.

Yu really LOVED surprises, so something that included "darkness, then light up into a surprise" really made him bounce eagerly around the room with constant non-stops of excited shouts filling up the empty room of black void.

"Guys, it would be helpful if we take out a flashlight!" Madoka cheerfully reached out in her pocket to pull out the emergency tool, only to gasp in the dark.

"I told you lights were important! Infact!" Masamune pulled out his 1998 Bandai Y-OMEGA Hyper Yo-yo "Stealth Raider" that he bought from the dollar store in Florida during the hot evening of a summer July. Flicking the toy towards a yelping Gingka, who got smacked dab in the cheek, complained with an unfair tone in his annoying voice when the lights to the yo-yo only revaled the floor and Gingka's white scarf.

"Guess that didn't help." Hikaru said in a glum mood as the whole MFB cast were starting to get impatient as they all started to bicker in annoyance and impatience of stading around in the dark room for so long.

It was then that the door opened and the only source of light poured in to reveal the shadow of a girl. It was no girl blader but an OC that was supposed to either be the host of this 'show' or just dash into the room and hug every cute blader there was just like a yaoi girl fanatic.

The Bladers stared at the sillhoutte figure in awe, craning thier necks forward to see the detailed features *snicker. SSB YTP right there*

"And who could that be?" started Kyoya as he gruffly sighed and watched the figure stand as a statue.

"If it's a girl, then I'm outta here!" Chris proclaimed, standing close to Aguma for protection.

"Great! Another girl in the scene to hang out with!" Chao-Xin flashed out a killer smile that Da Xiang swore it lit up the walls for a quick milli-second then vanished.

"Welcome, to the Bladers react to Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS show! I am your host, Falco!" said the so called host.

Before any of them could ask anything, the "Album theme" from the game started flowing in soothly as she started to talk again with a snap of her fingers.

"Last night I came up with a brilliant idea to host a _reaction_ show with you guys!"

"There is no way I'm staying here for another second!" yelled Kyoya.

"Before you go, look at the screen."said Falco.

The screen displayed a room with a large machine, in its side was a shelf that had all the bladers beys and Madoka's laptop.

"If you do not do as I say, then your beys will play the price and turn into AMIIBOS!"

"Ami-what?" Yu asked curiously.

"Your really wicked!" shouted a very angry Ryuga, who was on the verge of becoming his L-Drago self and destroying the fourth wall in rage.

"Thank you very much, do you accept to react to the world's most popular and action packed fighting video game for all times?"

They all simply nodded.

"Good, &amp; don't worry it'll only last a week, we'll start tomorrow, till then rest all you want, my assistant, Wenda will lead you to your rooms."

They didn't say a word &amp; just followed Wenda when they were all gone, I looked at the camera &amp; smiled.

"Keep sending out suggestions, see ya next time!"

* * *

**Please Review! :D**


	2. Metal Fusion reactions!

**Yay! I'm back with a new chappie! xD**

**Enjoy! xD**

"Welcome one &amp; all to Bladers React!" I shouted happily, smiling into the camera.

Every blader seemed to be scared, what was the big deal!? I wasn't gonna kill them!

But then again, those faces were perfect for ratings.

"You'd better give L-Drago back before we rage up into a screaming mob and kill you for real!" Ryuga's eyes glowed red, a signal for Falco to step away in fear and take action or she'd suffer the consiquences. But the opposite happened to Ryuga's hope failed to achive as Falco just stood where she was and snapped her fingers once in awkward silence which eventually became a chorus of gasps.

Ceiling lights flickered to life as the huge room displayed it's walls as posing fighters from the game.

Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox, Pikachu, and Luigi took one wall while Captain Falcon, Peach, Bowser, Zelda, Shiek, Marth, Meta Knight, Pit, and Zero Suit Samus took the other wall, while the to the right of the wall posed Ike, Charizard, Diddy Kong, King Dedede, Olimar/Alph, Lucario, and Lucina while the left of the wall posed Toon Link, Villager, Wii Fit Trainer, Rosilina, Little Mac, Greninja, Palutena, Robin (Male and Female), Shulk, Sonic, Mega Man, and finally Pac-Man.

All of the Bladers felt super nervous as they all faced these weird characters posing on the wall.

Gingka gasped with excitement as he PERFECTLY KNEW WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN! xD

As for the other bladers, they all either looked excited or oddly confused at what was going to occur next.

"Welcome to the first event of reactions by using the Metal Fusion bladers!" Falco announced proudly as she slowly climbed down the stairs, making all of the bladers gasp in sursprise as she pushed a huge red button, causing all of the Season 2 and 3 bladers to warp into a seperate room, the glass window allowing them to watch the whole Metal Fusion gang below to react with what ever they were gonna comment about this game.

Another additional red button pushed by Falco caused every BMF blader to jump in surprise to where they stood, walls surrounding them as an individual game station.

23" Samsung flat screens faced them with the Start screen from the game all while making them hold Gamecube controllers (AKA Piece of Junk), Wii Remote/Nunchuck controllers, or Wii U Gamepads or... the Nintendo Wii U classic Gamecube controller Remote pad chuck plus pro!

Some even had the 3DS or... the NintenDS in thier hands.

"Whoa! What is this!?" Benkei gushed in awe as he held up his Wii U gamepad in surprise.

"That is a Wii X gamepad!" I sincerly pointed, the season 2 and 3 bladers gasped with surprise.

"Hey!" Gingka fought back, trying to correct Falco. "I thought it was called a Wii U gamepad. You can't easily fool me about video games! I also have a heart at playing them just like Beyblade!"

"Well then." Falco casually stared at her hands, admiring the ice blue polish, a signal stating that the show should move on, "On the right side of your screen is a character trophy. Pick up your Amiib-Oh Yeah! And scan them on the Wii You Lame Pad!"

"They're CALLED AMIIBOS and they go on a GAME PAD!" Gingka furiously corrected the host right there, his expression quite serious about this event.

Falco, seemingly not hurt or offended, entirely did not give a Pegasus feather towards the redhead as she continued, "And if your in trouble, Get Help. More info can be found over here."

With the remote pointed at Yoshi's face on the wall, a seperate white screen rolled down, revealing a random woman announces and as it shows 'The More You Know' logo.

"Relationships are about danger. Relationships are about hitting and hurting. If you, or someone you know is in a relationship, get help-p-p." *cue messed up ending*

"WTF! Relationships are not dangerous!" Yu retorded, making Tsubasa to calm the younger down.

Falco glared at the Libra blader with a smirk, "Ohhh, they arrreee! You just don't know about it." she cowred down to hide her evil grin. She then stood up rather tooo quickly and cleared her throat in a innocent way, "Well, anyway, first round is between Gingka and Benkei! Choose your...-whoever the hell you're playing as- and get down to classic mode which is not in the Wii U game and- uh I mean, play 'Go and take a shower!' mode on extremely frustrating difficulty!"

"Shower?" hooted Gingka in steaming confusion hinted with anger, "You mean Classic mode or All-Star!"

"Whatever. Now please, shall we start the battle?" Falco calmly smiled as she recived hate looks from both the Pegasus and Bull blader.

"Yeah! Let's do it! I'm bout to kick anyone's ass in this boss game!" Gingka cheered as his face adopted a concentrated expression towards his screen, tilting the joystick to make the Player 1 glove select Captain Falcon.

"I'm up for anything!" Benkei added, while gripping his Gamecube controller pro like an amatuer pro.

"Agreed with Benkei." Hikaru muttred, as she reached the character selection screen, satisfied with Wii Fit Trainer.

"No way! I'm picking this guy!" Kenta said happily as he selected Villager, unaware of how powerful his trolling moves can damage his opponent off screen.

"Hmph." Kyoya said as he picked Greninja and proceeded by pressing the Start button.

"Oh!" Falco announced, "Don't forget these tips while you play! There's no classic mode on that game, and if you're playing with the Wee Loo Game pad, don't forget to use the MIIIIICRRROOOPHHOOONEEE!"

"Alright! We know now!" Gingka replied with annoyance as he whooped butt in each round, his damage meter still read 0%.

"Wh-What!?" Benkei wailed as he lost a life, making Donkey Kong to re-appear on a floating recovery platform. "Ba-Ba-Ba-Ba-Bull! This is not fair at all!"

"Huh. Intresting." nodded Hikaru as she made Wii Fit Trainer recover by performing her third jump and grabbing onto the edge of the floating platform that soared over Delfino Plaza.

"WOW! So cooool!" Kenta delightedly said as Villager successfully chopped down his tree and made the leaning trunk fall onto his opponents.

"Just you wait Gingka." Kyoya smirked as Greninja threw random streams of water at his opponents making them fly off screen with a incredible amount of damage of 324%. "I know you're on the last stage but I know you can't stop me from reaching you at the peak!"

Okay, Kyoya. That didn't slightly make any sense right there. -_-

Meanwhile, Falco supervised the whole BMF cast trying to reach thier way to win No-Star mode- uh, I mean... All-Star mode! Yeah, that's it.

Leaning forward with crossed arms on the rails, her eyes darted around the room until it struck the only one and Hikaru.

Wrapping her hands around her mouth as if calling in a distance, Falco called out "The MIIIICCCRROOOPHHOOONEE, Hikaru! Use the MIIIICRRRROOOOPHHOOOONNEE!"

Trying her best to ignore the calls that may mess her up into a game over, Hikaru tried her best to fight her way up the top, reaching the 2006-2000 level. Please note that in Fall-Star mode, there are levels that go by opponents that appear in the game by which year it was released in, so there are 0 players to play as on the Wii U version! Just kidding.

"Almost there." Madoka whispered as Peach golf- clubbed a Yoshi out of her way.

"Not happening this time, Hikaru!" Hyoma grunted with all of his might as he made his Mii version of himself jump gracefully over his opponent and slash him off screen with his blue lightsaber.

"Bring it on!" Ryuga smirked as he made Ganondorf dark punch his opponent off screen.

"No fair!" Yu complained as Kirby fell off stage, losing a life.

"I'm about to sail victory for tonight!" Tsubasa quietly commented as Marth dolphin slashed Ike off screen.

"Crabs! I'm in trouble!" Tetsuya wailed as his fighter was stuck in the firey crossfire of the Smash bomb now hung in the air.

"Not thissss time, guyssss." Reiji hissed with his snakey accent as he made his Mii dodge the opponent's moves and strike him back with a punch.

"Good Luck! Come my way!" Ryutaro prayed as his Mii version side smashed his opponent.

"The Sodo twins will succeed!" Dan and Reiki proudly said as they both played as the Robins, Reiki pouting in dissapointment as he was kicking butt with Female Robin.

"I know I can do this!" Teru said to himself as the Virgo Mii gunned down a waddle Dee thrown by King DeDeDe.

"Not letting anybody reach the top except for me!" Sora furiously mashed buttons on the Nun- I mean the WiiDS- I mean the 2DS! Yeah that's it. The 3DS!

"C'mon..." Gingka sweatdropped as he reached the 1995-1990 level.

"Not letting you win this time, Gingka!" Kyoya roared while Greninja side smashed the remaining opponent in the second to final stage.

"Crabs! Did I get a game over?" Tetsuya peeked through his fingers to find himself facing the FINAL RESULTS screen. "Nooooo! Crabby, this game is pinching with unfairness!"

"Alright!" Kenta clapped happily as Villager moved on to the Final stage.

"Already?" Hyoma sighed as he faced the FINAL RESULTS screen.

Many disqualified bladers were arguing with the same thing, some of them even about to hurl thier controllers in the flat screen TV in rage. But carefully listening to Falco's warning made them grumble with frustration and a black cloud above thier glum moody heads.

"You all have 5 minutes left to shower!" Falco warned as she glanced at the clock sitting above Kirby's head on the wall.

"I hate it when I'm short on time!" Kyoya growled under his breath, as he furiosly mashed buttons in a hurry, drenching every opponent off screen.

"Alright's it's just between you and me now." Gingka whispered to the screen as Captiain Falcon taunted Mario by saying "Show me your moves!"

Kyoya sighed with satisfaction as he finally moved to the FINAL stage. "Thank Leone I'm in the same level as _Gingka!"_

"Wh-What!?" Gingka reeled back in shock to find Greninja skillfully dropping down to face the F-Zero racer. "Kyoya! How did you? Grrr!"

"What's the matter, scared?" Kyoya smirked, making Greninja dash towards him and upper strike him with a strong water blast.

"Don't mess with the Falcon, Kyoya! And since when did you get into Star Fox lately? You really like Wolf, don't you?" Gingka replied as Captain Falcon switched directions to perform a Falcon Punch, only for the frog Pokemon to luckliy evade the strong attack and counter him with more water moves.

Falco impressively watched from the stands, admiring the battle between the two greatest rivals in MFB history.

"It dosen't matter from where I got that from, Gingka! You won many times against me, I won't let you win this time in another game other than Beyblade!" Kyoya added while Greninja swooped from underneath the Mansion platform and attacked Captain Falcon with a very high damage strike on his meter, causing the poor bounty hunter to fly off screen but made an amazing recovery with his third jump.

"Ha! I'm still alive!" Gingka teased as he came back on stage, the Pegasus blader's mind risking to think what to do next.

It was not that easy, but it was seemingly possible to beat Greninja and claim victory in Call-star- I mean- why do I say that wrong?

It's All-Star! xP

Okay enough said. Let's get back to the battle! xD

"If you think you can out-run me this easily, Kyoya, then watch this!" Gingka was make C. Falcon grab Greninja and throw him off stage when *gasp* they all turned towards a colorful Smash Ball, floating in random directions.

The fight was on.

The rest of the disqualified Metal Fusion bladers all cheered for Gingka, showing that the number one blader can be the number one gamer, too.

Kyoya's feelings of urgency and need of winning this game badly concluded to a false start of catching the Smash Ball, as he almost dropped his controller in surprise to already see Gingka's fighter glowing with a colorful aura.

But there was a way to get it back.

Kyoya jerked the joystick to the right, making Greninja speedingly dash towards his opponent and constantly attack with tremendous combos, but still Captain Falcon was glowing like a rainbow.

It was obvious to see that there was no way to get the special item back if Gingka's fighter constantly evaded his revenge.

"Kyoya? It's game over! Feel the power of the Pegasus Gamer!" Gingka announced as C. Falcon called in his Blue Falcon, making the vehicle run over Greninja and make him fly off screen with an amazing damage meter of 450%.

The screen showed "Congratulations! You won!"- I mean... "GAME!" on the screen.

The bladers were too busy hollering with happiness towards Gingka, now the All-Shkar Shkampion (All-Star Champion in my brother's favourite rapper's language) couldn't wipe that silly little grin off his face as he sweatdropped with embarrasment.

Falco clapped as she calmly climbed down the stairs, walking over to the said champion of Fail-Star- uh, I mean ALL-STAR! xP

"Good thing you guys played Sick Mode!" She then wrapped an arm around Gingka's neck, making him wince slightly, "Real happy to see that."

Struggling to be freed underneath her arm, Gingka gasped for air as Madoka came to comfort him and congratulate him with joy.

Falco then snapped her fingers and the Season 1 bladers except for Gingka, Tsubasa, and Yu all teleported to the room above so that the season 2 bladers made an appearance right next to the standing host.

* * *

Oh wait. I forgot! Thier reactions and questions towards the game!

Gingka: I own the game. Number one fan. Will beat anybody who ever dares me to.

Kyoya: I can't belive I lost to Gingka! This game really sucks!

Benkei: Ba-Ba-Ba-Ba BULL! Not Fair at ALL! I'm going back to Beyblading now!

Kenta: Villager was too strong, even though I couldn't make it to the last stage, the game was pretty fun to play!

Madoka: Peach was cute to play as, even though level one looked pretty hard.

Hyoma: My Mii was rocking out in the first 3 levels but then that stupid dog and his duck had to interfere!

Hikaru: Wii Fit Trainer all the way. Even though I couldn't reach the last stage just like Gingka and Kyoya did, it was outstandingly fun to play. Good times for the Aquario Blader here.

Ryuga: Ganon seemed to have similar dark moves as L-Drago does. Guess I didn't reach the last stage like Gingka did.

Tsubasa: It was kinda enjoyable to play as Marth. His counter moves were strong just like Eagle's Counter Smash. Yes, behold the pun I had just made. Sad that I couldn't reach the last stage like Gingka did but I tried really hard with extreme effort into it.

Yu: Kirby SUCKED! I tried eating the other people but he fell off of the stage! I can't belive that happened! Hoh-Hoh... :(

Tetsuya: CRABS! That Crab bomb really screwed me up! This Crabby game is pinching with frustration!

Tobio: The stupid Fox didn't let me use my sniper in the game! How dare he! *Points sniper towards the screen*

Falco: No! I need those for season 2 next chapter!

Tobio: Oh, my bad.

Ryutaro: My good luck did not work! Better hold a Kanji fan next time to win!

Reiji: Sssstupid game. I wasssss ssssooo closssse on winning with Sssnake-

Falco: Uh, Reiji. Snake's not in this game.

Reiji: I mean my Mii called Ssssnake when all of sssudden that green haired lady had to wave her sssstaff at me and plummet me down to a sssspiraling death!

Falco: Who? You mean Palutena?

Reiji: Yessssss.

The Sodo Twins:

Reiki: Female Robin SUCKED!

Dan: We could've still won if we both charged and fired Thoron at our opponents, you moron! (Falco: Ha, that rhymed!)

Sora: Well, since I'm trying my very best to follow Gingka towards the final level, Toon Link really didn't do much although get me a nice game-over in the third stage.

Falco: Any reactions, Doji?

Doji: ... Well, I watched Ryuga closley and he told me he lost. Very well done, Dragon Emperor! *claps with a smirk*

Ryuga: Grrrrr!

Falco smiles in glee and claps her hand as a signal for the show to continue, "Well then! I'm happy to gain and collect the reactions from the Metal Fusion bladers! Next chapter is the Metal Masters crew and this time we'll try to bring in SMASH TOUR!"

"Woo! Smash Tour!" Gingka cheered, jumping in victory.

"Why yes, thank you Gingka for your astounding comment! But guys, it's time for the World Chamionship teams to react towards the game! See you guys next time and PLEASE REVIEW!"

Falco smiled into the camera and left the season 2 bladers muttering in confusion.

* * *

**You can play MORE GAMES in the GAMECUBE version of Super Smash Bros! xD**

**Just kidding.**

**Please REVIEW! xD**


End file.
